All Natural
by LarcSakurai
Summary: Rude/Reno Rude wants to know if Reno is a natural redhead...


His hair seemed almost.. too bright to be natural. Red brighter than flames, a shade captured in the sky at dusk. He had never seen anyone with such red hair, save for his twin brother. In all the time they'd been together he'd never even thought to ask but now, standing across the office watching him "sleep" on his desk, the muscles of his arm twitching in those little ways that told him Reno was undoubtedly doing something more enjoyable, he wanted to know for sure. Drawing down his shades Rude examined more closely, Tseng raising an eyebrow at the other Turk as he passed.

"What are you doing, Rude? Don't you see Reno enough?" He stopped to find the fascination with the dozing, lazy redhead.

"I was wondering if his hair is naturally red." Rude replied honestly. Even his roots were that bright red.

"I don't think so..." Now Tseng was curious. "Have you asked him?"

"No, not yet... I never see dye in his house so I just assumed."

Tseng shrugged, "He could hide it."

"His twin has the same color." Rude put his shades back up. "It just seems too.. unnatural."

The Head Turk waved it off and disappeared further into the company. Rude drew closer, tapping on Reno's desk. He could masturbate on his own time, Rufus would kill him if he caught Reno jacking off during office hours. No, wait, he probably wouldn't.

"Partner... hey!" Rude tugged his partner's ponytail, Reno biting back a loud moan. Kinky son of a bitch...

"O-Oh.. Rude.." Reno looked up in surprise. Dammit and he was so close... "What do you need buddy?"

Rude got right to the point. "Is your hair natural?"

Reno stared at him a minute unsure if he just heard correctly. It wasn't the first time anyone had ever asked him that, it was a fairly unnatural shade, but he didn't expect it from Rude. He smirked up at his partner, familiar lust burning in cerulean depths. Rude's throat clenched tight. Reno had looked at him that way many times before but he'd never actually slept with his partner. Reno seized his thick wrist and shoved Rude's hand into his pocket, groaning when it made contact with his throbbing cock. Rude flushed deeply, stammering for some kind of response.

"Wanna see for yourself?" Reno crooned, kissing the side of his neck. "I ain't busy right now and Rufus has more paperwork than he can deal with right now anyway.." Rude was slowly losing himself to that skilled mouth dancing on his. "Just leave the report there." God Reno was so hard...

Rude withdrew his hand and seized his partner's arm, dragging the hornball into the bathroom a few feet down the hall. Reno stumbled into one of the stalls already working his pants off standing taut and ready for the cueball. Rude smirked, shutting the door behind him eyeing the redhead's body.

"So," he dragged his tongue up the man's throat listening to the muffled moans, "you are a natural redhead."

"100% all natural Midgarian redhead.." he groaned, rocking hips up into Rude's, needing the friction. His back met the cold wall, long legs obediently wrapping around Rude's waist. His nails dug into the wall searching for a non-existant hold as the other dropepd his pants and that thick heat he'd fantasized about prodded him. Reno pulled down Rude's shirt and bit his naked shoulder, trembling with anticipation. Rude jerked up into Reno's body and the redhead screamed already leaking generously itno his dress shirt from the interrupted session moments earlier.

Rude chuckled, pulling the man's legs further apart and shifting his weight, watching Reno squirm against the slippery wall. Nails sank into his back searching for any hold, Rude's strong hands on his hips controlling the beat. Agonizingly slow for him, he wanted more and he whimpered, urging Rude to send him higher. He was already so close, boiling with that wild fire aching to spill. He wanted the other so damn bad, he hadn't had decent sex in days. Rude was better than he'd imagined, striking all those delicious places inside him.

"You're such a needy bitch." Rude growled into his ear, slamming harder into the tight redhead. "you know that?"

"Y-Yeah.." Reno cried out in ecstasy, unable to hold back anymore. he was so.. so close.. "Oh my god.. Rude I'm.. I'm..."

Rude chuckled darkly, shifting again driving Reno into the wall. "Come on.."

Dull teeth drew blood in Rude's shoulder, Reno's muffled screams filling the little bathroom. He thrashed and squirmed against Rude's body and it wasn't much longer until he followed. Rude stumbled back, trying to hold up both their weight on weak knees, the force of the climax knocking him breathless. Reno pushed back off and rested against the opposite wall, body still shivering with ecstasy. Rude was even better than he'd imagined. Drawing up his pants Reno made himself decent again, gently kissing Rude's sweaty neck. He smelled so good, husky and rich laced with a hint of sex. Perfect.

"Well.. see you around partner?" Reno yelped as he was pulled into a warm embrace. Rude's shades had fallen off at some point and the care he saw in those dark eyes almost frightened him. He'd made a partner for life now, Reno knew. Rude was officially his.

"Yes.." Rude dressed himself and feathered a gentle kiss on Reno's brow. "Will I see you after work tongiht? Maybe for a coffee?" Reno smiled.

"Sure thing, partner. See you at nine."


End file.
